Como cambian mis emociones
by kagome smile
Summary: La verdadera forma en la que debieron ir las cosas. Capítulos de Dime si quieres que te bese reescritos algunos denle una oportunidad porque no se van a arrepentir : Lo otro se quedará como one-shot, esta es la historia que le continúa.
1. Comenzando a ver las cosas

_**Bien, gente. Se acuerdan que el resto de "Dime si quieres que te bese" no iba con el capitulo original ? Bien, después de mucho pensarla decidí que subiría la historia (osea los capítulos que le siguieron la historia original) con los capítulos reescritos para su mayor entendimiento. Ojala que les gusten, varios seran cambiados totalmente y otros no tanto. Dependiendo de como la vea. **_

_**Eso quiere decir que no seguiré actualizando la otra historia, si quieren ver lo que sigue lo descubrirán acá (:**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews :P**_

* * *

**Comenzando a ver las cosas con los ojos abiertos**

Bella's POV.

Mientras decidía si seguir jugando con mi cabello o no me quité la coleta. Suspiré y miré a mi costado para ver si él seguía ahí y no me había dejado sola como la vez pasada. Sonreí, ese idiota no se había movido. Caminé hasta él y me senté a su lado.

Edward aún no habría los ojos. Lo cual no era nada raro ya que el cabrón había estado tomando desde que comenzó la primera hora. Fruncí el ceño y miré para otro lado porque sino no iba a ser responsable de mis actos. A mi alrededor solamente habían árboles, pasto, ríos y ugh… más vegetación que en un vivero.

"Ahh…" escuché el inconfundible sonido del bostezo ebrio de Edward arruinando mi momento de quejas.

Volteé mi rostro rápidamente mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo por haberme traído aquí. No, yo había venido a aquí por mi cuenta porque sabía que él me seguiría y fue la idea más estúpida que se me podía haber ocurrido. Porque Edward amaba este puto lugar lleno de árboles y mierdas verdes y yo solamente quería estar un rato a solas con él.

Y algo más que no le diría ni aunque me ofrecieran cien mil dólares y un Chevy nuevo. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban e hice una nota mental sobre usar menos rubor cuando estuviera con Edward, iba a parecer un payaso desesperado.

Edward's POV.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Bella sentada a mi lado mirando cualquier estupidez que pudiera tener su cabello. ¡La perra había estado mirándome un ratazo y cuando yo lo hacía tenía que mostrarme su puta espalda! ¿Cómo mierda me hacía eso?

"¿Estás dormida?" le pregunté mientras ella se tensaba y juro que podía oír su corazón acelerarse como si estuviera en una puta maratón. Claro, no me contestó porque se estaba haciendo la que dormía. Idiota. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que era una pésima actriz. Pero esta mierda se estaba volviendo aburrida así que decidí seguirle en juego. ¡Ja! Así ella pensaría que yo estaba dormido. Quizás hoy podría usar mi magia y ella me daría algo bueno.

Bella's POV.

Me volteé cuando ya no escuché a Edward. Estaba 'durmiendo'. Que envidia, solamente él podía dormir en un lugar como este. Al pinche con mis emociones de niñita que no me dejaban dormir porque tenía a mi lado a Edward Magnifico Cullen. Me ponía demasiado nerviosa como para poder dormir tranquilamente.

Nunca me iba a gustar este estúpido prado por dos simples razones: la primera; odio la naturaleza, pero no de una manera comunista o destructiva, simplemente no me llevaba bien con lo verde, lo siento madre tierra y segundo; que Edward siempre venía aquí para que se le pasara la borrachera, en otras palabras: venía a dormir. Y yo estaba obligada a observarlo como si él fuera mi cena de navidad. La primera vez que me trajo a este lugar casi me da un infarto. Me había peleado con Charlie porque era una idiota mimada y quería hacer algo que ahora no recuerdo pero que él me negó y había huido a la casa de Edward. Cuando llegué a su casa lo interrumpí en medio de una especie de orgia (o eso pienso porque no quiso hacerme entrar y él estaba lleno de lápiz labial de distintos colores) y a menos que fuera travesti, me sacó de ahí y me trajo aquí.

"Vengo aquí a pensar y a dormir, así que no jodas y cálmate" me había dicho mientras yo le reclamaba por haberme traído a este horrible lugar.

Y no sé que se le metió a la cabeza que ahora veníamos cada que podíamos a 'pensar' o a 'relajarnos'. BA-SU-RA.

Agarré mi Ipod y lo guardé ya que el niño engreído no había querido escuchar música conmigo. Dijo algo como "estoy con resaca así que ya sabes donde puedes poner tus audífonos", lo que fuera fue algo grosero.

Edward movió las aletas de su nariz y estornudó levemente.

¿Porqué no podía ser mío? Dos palabras: Angela Webber. La odiosa, capitana de porristas, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, arpía y zorra a tiempo completo. Y novia de mi mejor amigo. La vida era tan justa que ahorita me iba a comer un oso. Como fuera, no me caía. Sobre todo por nuestra última conversación nada agradable durante la salida. Vino con su ejército de porristas y me bloqueó el paso. No quería ni verla en pintura así que me ahorré la molestia de hacerle caso.

"Mira" había comenzado a hablarme como si realmente me importara. "Edward es mío y no te digo que no puedas ser su amiga o lo que sea que seas de él, pero por favor, hazte un favor a ti misma y deja de ser una perra remilgada que babea por los novios de otras personas. Te hace ver patética. Así que deja de arrastrarte por él porque nunca te va a hacer caso, él me ama y yo lo amo a él y somos putamente felices. ¿Ok?"

Estuve a punto de reírme a carcajadas en su cara pero me aguante porque puedo ser agresiva y esas cosas pero también soy algo educada y tenía más clase que ella, así que le sonreí arrogantemente y me largué. Y escogí este tonto prado porque nadie me vería romper lo que había a mi alrededor. Hasta que apareció Edward interrumpiendo mi ira/tristeza.

"¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí?" me preguntó cuando llegó a molestar. No le respondí porque me hice la dormida, como ahora.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que su novia había insultado mi orgullo y que fue muy estúpido de mi parte no haberle respondido? ¿Que sabía que si venía aquí él iba a venir a buscarme? Eso era más estúpido aún.

Sentí que Edward tomaba mi mano y enroscaba sus dedos con los míos. Puto. Imbécil. Él sabía lo bien que eso me hacía sentir.

¿Por qué?

Porque estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

E-D-W-A-R-D C-U-L-L-E-N. En mayúsculas porque era él. El prostituto de todas, el amigo de todas, el hombre más sexy de la tierra. Y quería morirme. El hombre más tierno y jodido que podía existir.

Estaba hecha mierda. Gracias, Dios. Sobre todo porque, gracias a mis hormonas de adolescente, no podía alejarme de él ni de su maravilloso cuerpo de Dios Griego. Sí, era una enamorada con las hormonas locas y la garganta seca.

Haber soportado todos estos años y haber guardado las ganas de cogerlo merecían una medalla.

Claro y no es que Edward se fuera a negar a una buena cogida, lo que no quería era terminar tirada a un lado en su fila de 'chicas afortunadas' junto con las demás zorras de Forks.

No, yo quería algo absurdamente llamado amor.

"¿Qué tanto piensas?" me preguntó Edward mientras frotaba mi mano. Me sorprendí porque pensé que estaba durmiendo y yo solo podía pensar en su maldita entrepierna.

"Nada. Me aburro, Edward. ¿Podemos irnos?". Dije algo nerviosa porque en cualquier momento se me iba a salir que lo quería. "¿Por qué?" me preguntó mientras soltaba mi mano. Mierda.

Me levanté y caminé hasta mi camioneta. Edward me siguió y me cogió el brazo. "¿Qué putas, Swan? Tú fuiste la que vino aquí en primer lugar". Tenía razón, pero ya quería irme.

"Ya me aburrí. Por favor, Edward, no lo hagas difícil y vayámonos". Bien, eso no era lo que Edward quería escuchar pero qué mierda se suponía que iba a hacer yo. No iba a decirle que su enamoradita me había mandado al cuerno.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó. "¿Qué tienes hoy que estas extra jodida? Desde la salida cuando te vi hablando con Angela…". Se quedó callado y me miró mientras buscaba mis llaves. "Bella… ¿qué hacías tú hablando con ella?"

Ugh, se había dado cuenta que la única vez que le hablé a Angela fue cuando la mandé a la mierda en la primaria. Genial. Esto iba a ser incómodo. Así que le sonreí falsamente y mentí.

"Nada, Edward, ahora somos mejores amigas".

"Sí, sí. Mis bolas te creyeron. ¿Te dijo algo?". Se estaba acercando a mí y era demasiada cercanía para soportar.

_Si, me dijo que era una perra arrastrada y que me alejara de ti, pero pienso hacerle una broma pesada mañana en el colegio. Talvez le pinche las llantas a su nuevo deportivo. _

Jamás le diría eso, me golpearía el rostro.

"Uh, me pidió consejos. Quería saber cómo hago yo para ser tan genial". Edward casi se cae para atrás como los dibujos de Condorito. Podía estar horas así y no le diría la verdad.

"Bien, Bella. Me da igual que putas te habrá dicho Angela. Solo me duele que no confíes lo suficiente en mí como para decirme que es lo que te molesta. Esta bien, haz lo que quieras". Y luego puso una cara que demostraba que lo había lastimado con mi falta de confianza.

Mierda, Edward Cullen. ¿Porqué se molestaba en hacerme sentir mal cuando YA estaba mal? Maldito egoísta. Bien, le daría la satisfacción de verme lastimada y espero que lo disfrute.

"Bien, Edward. Te lo diré solamente porque estas actuando tan maduramente como Emmet". Edward se acercó curioso pero con cautela, no confiaba que le fuera a decir la verdad. "La verdad es… que Angela me mandó a la mierda por lo que estamos haciendo".

A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro supe que había fruncido el ceño. "¿Ella hizo qué?". Me preguntó.

Bien, Edward estaba molesto y todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba cuando Edward Cullen perdía los estribos. Nada bueno para mí porque era la que estaba más cerca de él.

"Edward cálmate. No te voy a contar nada si es que no voy a vivir para vengarme, así que más te vale calmarte". Eso funcionó y en pocos segundos Edward volteó su rostro y estaba relajado. "Bien, la cosa es que ella y su séquito de porristas me interceptaron a la salida y ella dijo algo como "Edward me ama a mí y deja de ser una perra arrastrada que te ves patética". La verdad solo estaba molesta porque la única perra ahí era ella y porque su comentario tenía tantas fallas como su promedio académico".

Ugh, me había quedado sin aire después de mi semi-confesión. Estaba exhausta y necesitaba una buena ducha. Edward no pareció pensar lo mismo que yo porque lo vi apretar su puño tan fuerte que casi se lastima.

"Edward, olvídalo, no es nada que no supiera. Angela está molesta porque piensa que yo te quiero arrebatar de su lado y por más que no me caiga bien no podría hacer algo que a ti te hiciera mal". Le dije mientras intentaba separar sus manos. "No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras y créeme, estaré lista para mandarla a la madre el primer día que tú no quieras verle la cara". Eso sonó algo desesperado, pero Edward con las justas me prestaba atención.

Edward's POV.

Esto estaba más torcido que Alice en un concurso de gimnasia. ¿Angela le había dicho a Bella que se alejara de mí o estaba soñando? ¿Quién mierda se creía ella para decirle a mí mejor amiga que era una perra? Estaba muerta y ella lo sabía.

Miré a Bella intentar calmarme con promesas graciosas y de poca ayuda. Se veía triste y era más que obvio que lo que le dijo Angela la había afectado. ¿Y si se ponía a llorar? Todo el mundo sabía que Bella era una dramática que podía llegar a llorar fácilmente si se lo proponía… ¿pero lo haría? La miré más detenidamente mientras ella me hablaba, necesitaba distraerme con algo y no estaba escuchando ni una mierda de lo que ella me estaba diciendo. Cada vez que quería sonreír primero se levantaba el lado izquierdo de su boca y me daba una sonrisa torcida. Muy linda. Sus ojos marrones iban de acá para allá y pocas veces me miraban detenidamente. Tenía pequitas en sus cachetes y un lunar en su nariz. Sus labios estaban semi abiertos y se veían tan… comibles. Carajo, Bella. Siempre que la miraba con extra atención me daban ganas de comerle la cara. Era realmente bonita y si no estuviera con Angela me la tiraría todo el día.

Entonces se me ocurrió.

Eres un genio total Edward Cullen.

¿Porqué no hacerlo? Angela se estaba pasando de la raya cada vez más. Siempre fastidiaba a Bella y ya estaba cansado de su constante arrogancia. Pero era mi fuente cercana a ciudad placer y no podía dejarla como si nada. Debía hacerlo con tiempo. Mientras tanto podía conquistar a Bella. Me gustaba, éramos mejores amigos desde que llegó a Forks y siempre me pareció que estaba buena. Sé que sonaba como el mayor imbécil de toda la tierra pero, ¿porqué no? Éramos mejores amigos, ¿porque no tomar el siguiente paso? O sea: amigos con derechos. Y comenzaría dando el primer paso.

Bella seguía diciendo mierdas acerca de Angela y sus porristas malvadas y me tomé un tiempo para mirar su atuendo de hoy, ella siempre jugaba con fuego. Hoy había elegido unos jeans tan apretados que me sorprendía su buen movimiento con ellos, una blusa negra semi transparente que me dejaba ver su brasier rosa de encaje. Yummy. Siempre usaba maquillaje en los ojos pero no en los labios, pero hoy se había pasado con el rubor, era eso o estaba encabronada por lo de Angela. Que mierda, me daba igual. Se veía absolutamente hermosa.

Sí, eso era algo estúpido pero Bella siempre fue hermosa y me llegaba nunca habérmela agarrado.

Me gustaba pero no quería cagarla con ella, por eso nunca le dije nada. Siempre me le insinuaba pero eso lo hacía con todas así que ella nunca se dio por aludida. Hasta el día en que me di cuenta que se había vuelto mi mejor amiga y ya era muy tarde para empezar algo. Luego me di cuenta que Angela me mandaba indirectas y decidí intentarla. Como la ven y rápidamente se metió en mí como una puta inyección. Pero hacía tiempo que las cosas andaban mal y este era el momento para empezar a soltarla o soltarme, como fuera. Ahora que Bella había tenido una pelea fuerte con ella podía usar su ira y darme aunque sea un puto beso. Con eso me bastaba y sería suficiente como para utilizar mi magia en ella.

"Te juro, Edward, que cuando la vea voy a agarrarla de sus putas extensiones y…".

Bella seguía hablando y yo solamente podía pensar en que sabor tendrían sus besos.

"Bella…". Le dije Sueve mientras tocaba su mejilla. Ella me miró como si fuera un cachorro abandonado.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya nos vamos?". Me preguntó mientras me acercaba más a ella.

Bella's POV.

Concha. Concha. Concha.

Edward tenía su mano en mi mejilla y ya sabía lo que vendría.

Edward me iba a besar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque siempre que se agarraba a alguien hacía su 'movimiento'. Era algo estúpido pero efectivo, me lo confeso cuando nos emborrachamos en año nuevo la primera vez que vine aquí. Y nunca lo olvidé porque de cuando en cuando lo usaba conmigo, pero cuando la gente nos miraba y para joder. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Como si de verdad estuviera dispuesto a besarme.

¿Y si lo hacía?

¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? ¿Acaso no sabía que hacer cuando Edward—si es que Edward—me besara? Era una idiota, idiota, idiota. Pero su mano seguía en mi mejilla y el simple pensamiento de nosotros dos haciendo cosas a espaldas de Angela estaba alentándome. Era una pervertida.

Edward's POV.

Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa y estaba arruinando mi juego. No iba a besarla mientras ella se sintiera incómoda con la situación. La respetaba demasiado como para hacerle eso y no quería perderla. ¡Todo menos eso! Tal vez necesitaba algunos previos…

"Bella, ¿estás bien?". Le dije mientras fingía que nada estaba pasando. Obviamente no funcionó, la perra me conocía demasiado bien.

"Edward, si vas a meter tu lengua en mi garganta solo hazlo. Total, siempre haces lo que se te da la gana". Me dijo en un tono frío y amargado. Bien, si así estaban las cosas alguien se iba a ir a su casa sin un poco de acción.

Quité mi mano de su mejilla y bufé renegando. Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te bajó el calentón?". Me preguntó mientras seguía buscando sus putas llaves.

"Mierda, Bella. Tu apagas a cualquiera con esa actitud de perra". No era cierto, pero necesitaba que ella se confundiera para hacer mi magia de nuevo.

Ella me miró fingiendo estar ofendida. "Cielos, Edward, lo lamento. Ven aquí, te voy a hacer sentir mejor". Y me extendió los brazos claramente burlándose, pero no era tan imbécil como para desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Así que me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza presionando mi sexo con el suyo. Bella cayó. Soltó un pequeño gemido y reí.

"Ahora". Le susurré en su oreja mientras ella se recuperaba del susto. "Continuemos en donde nos habíamos quedado".

"Que considerado, imbécil, pero…". Y no sé como lo hizo, lo juro, se alejó rápidamente y solo me quedo mirando detenidamente mientras tomaba mis manos. "Yo no estoy disponible cada vez que tengas ganas de frotarte contra algo. Si quieres un poco de esto tendrás que pedir permiso".

¿Pedir permiso? Nunca. En. Mi. Vida. He. Pedido. Permiso.

Miré a Bella mientras sonreía arrogantemente porque sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

Pero… había algo en ella que prácticamente me obligaba a besarla. No sabía si era su actitud desafiante de "atrévete, pendejo" o sus labios suaves y apetecibles. Y estaban ganando.

Bella's POV.

Ja. De hecho que le iba a creer que su calentón se le había bajado, sino no podría ver el bulto en sus pantalones. Ahora solo bastaba mi golpe final y Edward no podría contra eso. Edward nunca pide permiso. Como ahora. Parecía que la estaba craneando.

Estaba lista para carcajearme en su cara, sino fuera por que su rostro se puso serio y decidido. Y no había decidido que no. Al menos, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera alejado diciendo "ay, mamadas".

Edward se acercaba cada vez más, tomó mis manos y las puso en mi regazo. ¡Mierda! De verdad pensaba seguir con esto hasta el final. Ahora, había dos disputas en mi cabeza, la que lo apoyaba y la que gritaba que me fuera corriendo de ahí. La que lo apoyaba pensaba que era una buena oportunidad, que por fin iba a saber lo que era besar a Edward Cullen y la que estaba en contra me avisaba que esto iba a resultar en un daño irreversible para mis sentimientos, que una vez que lo probara iba a querer más y no iba a ser posible. Claro, la primera era apoyada por mi vagina y la segunda por mi corazón.

Que pena que ya sabía quien iba a ganar.

Edward tocó mi mejilla una vez más y mi corazón dio un vuelco de 360º. Mi pulso se aceleró y casi me desmayo.

¿Acaso esto se sentía estar a punto de ser besada por él? ¿Angela sentía que su corazón se paraba cada vez que él la tocaba? No creo, seguramente esa perra no valoraba los segundos que pasaba con él.

Edward's POV.

Bien, estaba decidido. Iba a besar a Bella.

Fue como si se alzaran los putos fuegos artificiales a su alrededor y yo estaba sentado viendo el espectáculo. Bella movió sus pestañas seductoramente y eso fue todo. Estaba listo para cogérmela ahí mismo. Pero algo en mi interior me hizo darme cuenta de algo… no tenía condón. Bien, definitivamente no le iba a preguntar si traía algún tipo de protección porque seguramente me golpearía y se iría y no podría ni besarla. Me quedaría con el plan del beso.

Entonces me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano en su mejilla y un escalofrío corrió por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón comenzó a bombear como loco. Raro. Luego me acerqué más a ella y su sonrojo hizo que me apareciera uno a mí también. ¡Que pedo! Yo era bueno en estas mierdas ¿y me estaba sonrojando? Esto no debía parecerle nada atractivo. Pero debía admitirlo: estaba nervioso como la mierda.

Bella's POV.

Que romántico. Edward no me besaba, se estaba demorando como la mierda y yo seguía sonrojada. Y también él y juro que es la primera vez que lo veo sonrojarse antes de besar a alguien, lo que me hizo sentir muy bien por dentro. Talvez no todo estaba perdido.

Pero… se estaba demorando demasiado… ¿me va a besar o qué?

Edward's POV.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Yo no me pongo nervioso con las chicas, yo no me demoro en el momento de la acción. Pero era Bella y la puta madre me ponía más nervioso que Carlisle con una boleta de notas. La miré como por quinceava vez y ella me estaba sonriendo. Su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido y se veía genial.

"Edward, no quiero presionarte pero si me vas a besar este es el momento indicado". Murmuró mientras soltaba una risita inocente. Estaba insultando mi orgullo.

Tomé aire… pero no le respondí. Ella volvió a reír y tomó mi mano.

"Te prometo que no te golpearé las bolas".

Y con eso solté una risita muy marica. Estaba arruinando mi estilo.

"Bella, no sé como decir esto porque nunca lo he hecho antes pero… ¿puedo besarte?". Sí, fue lo más puramente cabro que alguien alguna vez haya dicho pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía besarla y tirarla a un lado como si fuera una perra cualquiera. Era Bella y mierda, la quería y no quería perderla.

Ella rió y me plantó el mejor beso que haya tenido a mis diecisiete años de existencia.

Fue magnífico.

* * *

_**Bien, ojalá que les haya gustado y seguiré subiendo los capitulos restantes aquí.**_

_**RECUERDEN: ya no los busquen en el One-shot, solo aqui xD. **_

_**Reviews obligatorios (:**_

_**hagan click en GO!**_


	2. Lovers

**Lovers**

Bella's POV.

Tiré mis cosas a la carpeta que compartía con Jessica, una de las pocas personas cuerdas del instituto porque odiaba tanto a Angela Webber como yo. ¿Las razones? Bueno, quizás porque cuando llegué ella estuvo colada por Edward y fue un golpe en sus ovarios ver como Angela se lo quitaba y porque siempre le dice que está gorda y debería de dejar de comer esos riquísimos pastelillos de chocolate con fresas que hace su mamá.

Bufé mientras miraba molesta hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¿Cullen ya llegó?". Me preguntó siguiendo mi mirada y frunció el ceño por solidaridad.

Hice una mueca y volteé la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Escuché un gemido y cuando volteé de nuevo algún idiota había gritado porque Angela había entrado y se estaba agarrando a Edward como si estuviéramos en "Sin City" o algo parecido.

Ugh.

"Esa perra no sé que se cree". Se quejó Jessica mientras se sentaba y arreglaba su cabeza llena de rulos. "Como si de verdad le gustara que la viéramos hacer esas porquerías aquí. Digo, ¿en su casa debe tener una cama no?"

Hice una mueca mientras vi "casualmente" que Edward se ahogaba con la saliva de Angela. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

"Bueno, dicen que las mejores prostitutas no cobran". Y Jessica casi se atora con su bebida dietética de coco.

Últimamente éramos bastante unidas y digo últimamente porque ella no solo estaba resentida con Angela por quitarle al "mejor partido de Forks" sino con el mismo Edward por rechazarla. Y como yo ya no me hablaba con Edward desde el incidente en el prado teníamos más en común. O sea, últimamente yo odiaba a Edward.

Aún recuerdo cuando le conté sobre mi última pelea con Angela.

"¿De verdad te dijo esa estupidez?". Me dijo cuando terminé de contarle la mierda que me dijo Angela antes de fugarme al prado.

"Ugh, sí y creo que aún tengo su puto perfume barato en mí". Dije mientras olía mi blusa y hacía una mueca de asco.

"Y ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Te alejarás de Eddy o no?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que NO.

"Estas bien imbécil si piensas que le voy a hacer caso. Aparte, la perra no puede contra mí y ella lo sabe". Le dije mientras levantaba mis pulgares en un vago intento por subirle la autoestima.

Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió. "Wow, buena suerte con eso. Si aparecemos en un episodio de Cold Case porque ella te mandó a asesinar te lo agradeceré. Serás mi boleto a la fama".

Le hice una mueca mientras caminaba hacia mi camioneta y miraba de reojo a Edward.

"Bien, ya veo porque hizo tanto alboroto la perra esa". Dijo cuando llegamos a mi camioneta y Edward me saludaba desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Estaba con Angela, obviamente, y la perra me miró feo. Ja.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó a mí para hablarme en secreto. "Vamos, se nota que algo se traen entre manos".

_Uf, sí. Lo amo pero él no lo sabe. _

"No seas tonta. Solo somos amigos". Le respondí cansada de intentar jugar a Sherlock Holmes.

"¡A mí no me mientes, Bella Swan! Sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos. Digo, se paran mirando todo el día y por la forma en que se tratan…"

Levanté las manos haciéndola callar. "Estas bien fumada, Jess. Para empezar, no nos miramos como nada. Solamente es contacto visual entre MEJORES amigos" resalté las palabras para que entendiera que nadie tenía oportunidad para quitarme el puesto. "Y segundo, él actúa conmigo como lo hace con todas las chicas, jode a todas las chicas y yo no soy la excepción. Así que te puedes ir a no-sé-donde con tus sospechas porque solo estas aumentando mi mal humor".

Jessica se asustó y no me dijo nada hasta ese mismo día en la noche, después de mi agarre con Edward en el prado.

¡Era increíble que esa misma tarde me lo haya agarrado! Pero en mi defensa él prácticamente me lo pidió.

_¿Puedo besarte?_

Ugh. Iba a ir al infierno por ser una perra infiel y cachonda. Al pincho con todos, mañana estaba lista para ir a la iglesia y consagrarme.

Miré al frente, a la popular pareja. Angela pasaba sus mugrosos dedos por el cabello de Edward y este sonreía y lo único que yo quería hacerles era arrancarles las caras. Casi rompo mi lápiz. Eran tan cariñosos que me lastimaban al mismo tiempo que me daban nauseas. Aparté la mirada y apreté mis puños al 'estilo Edward' para no perder los estribos frente a toda la clase. Por suerte sonó el timbre del almuerzo y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Tenía dos opciones: irme a llorar como niñita al baño desolado del segundo piso o ser fuerte y enfrentarme a ellos con una máscara muy bien trabajada de pura ira e indiferencia. La segunda llevaba consigo buenos insultos hacia Angela así que ya sabía cual era la ganadora indiscutible.

Caminé con seguridad hacia mi casillero que, gracias al infierno que me quería llevar, estaba a tres casilleros del de Edward y esperé a que viera mi traje de hoy. Saqué mis cuadernos para mi próxima clase mientras esperaba a que él se acercara a mí y como estaba tardando una eternidad de tiempo miré de reojo para ver lo que estaba pasando. Claro, ¿qué otra cosa podía tener la atención de un pervertido en potencia? Angela mostrándole sus senos mientras le mostraba una de sus "rutinas" o como yo las llamaba, bailes exóticos profesionales. No vale, y eso que yo estaba intentando verme lo mejor posible para que el idiota sufriera y él ni siquiera me dirigía una puta mirada. Eso no hacía que mi autoestima subiera.

Bufé y cerré mi casillero fuerte como para que él escuchara como quería golpearlo en la cara. Funcionó. Edward volteó su mirada y casi se le cae la baba cuando me vio. Misión cumplida, muchachos. Gracias Alice y a su tarjeta de crédito.

Caminé sin mirarlo hacia la cafetería y me senté con Alice y Jessica en la mesa del centro. Ellas notaron mi entusiasmo porque se empezaron a carcajear de mí. Perras.

"¿Qué fue?". Me preguntó Alice mientras me daba un poco de su pizza ya fría.

Me encogí de hombros. "Nada importante. Por cierto, gracias por toda el tiempo que sacrificarte para hacerme ver sexy. De verdad funciona". Le agradecí porque era una genio y estaba a punto de besarle los pies de lo bien que me sentía.

Ambas se rieron como hienas mientras yo sonreía del triunfo.

"Te dije que se le caería la baba". Le dijo Alice a Jessica mientras reían y hablaban de mi ropa. Hoy traía puesto un polo largo sin mangas blanco con rayas negras holgado y se me podía ver un poco el brasier negro de encaje, un short corto color crema y unas pantys pescadoras con unas botas con un poco de taco. Muérete, Edward.

"Bien, Alice, ya sé quien estudiará diseño de modas y mostrará sus diseños en la semana de la moda de Nueva York". Dijo Jessica y ambas brindaron.

"¿Qué tanto celebran?". Preguntó Jasper que venía con Mike de la fila de la cafetería y se sentaron con nosotras. Lo cual fue muy incómodo ya que Jessica y Mike aún estaban peleados.

No era un secreto que ambos habían tenido un intento de enamorados, pero desgraciadamente no funcionó. Fue algo como que ellos salieron como por un mes y durante ese mes siempre peleaban porque supuestamente Mike no ponía todo de sí en la relación y que Jessica sospechaba que a él le gustaba alguien más. Ah y porque él encontró fotos de Edward en el celular de Jessica y ella encontró fotos mías en la computadora de Mike y aseguro que fue lo más perturbador que me haya pasado. Edward lo ahorcó hasta que se puso azul por eso.

Uh, y aún no lo superaban.

"Nada especial". Contestó Alice. "Solo un trabajo bien hecho".

Ambos chicos se miraron sin entender nada y pronto lo olvidaron. Como a la mitad del almuerzo ya me había olvidado de Edward y lo estaba pasando genial. Hasta que entró con Angela del brazo y se sentaron en la última mesa de la cafetería.

Era una porquería estar en el mismo instituto. Todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de Edward Cullen y lamentablemente ningún otro chico tenía oportunidad. Bueno, quizás Jasper y Emmet pero solamente porque eran igual de atractivos que él. Lástima que ya estaban ocupados, digo Emmet está con Rosalie, la chica más bella de todo Forks, y Jasper y Alice tenían algo. Yo era la pinche loca solitaria de ese grupo.

Jessica tosió. "El objetivo EC te está mirando". Dijo entre tosidas y volteé mi rostro para mirarlo de reojo. Era cierto, sufre maldito.

"Voy a pedir algo porque no quiero morirme de anorexia". Dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la fila de comida.

"Espera". Escuché que alguien me llamaba y estaba rogando al cielo que no fuera quien yo creía que era.

Volteé mi cara solo unos cuantos grados para ver a Mike caminando atrás de mí y a los chicos aguantarse la risa, excepto Jessica claro.

"¿A dónde vas?". Me preguntó cuando logró alcanzarme. Hice una mueca.

"Voy a pedirme un pie de queso con fresas". Le dije mientras miraba a Alice hacer muecas estúpidas con Jasper. Malditos infelices, seguramente uno de ellos le sugirió a Mike que me siguiera. Jasper estaba muerto.

"Te acompaño". Me dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado.

"Uh, no es necesario, realmente. Además es poca fila y acabas de venir de ahí".

"No me molesta". Fue lo único que respondió y suspiré. Mi buena suerte.

Pude escuchar las risotadas de Alice y Jasper cuando Mike me invitó al cine y cuando lo rechacé. Eran malvados. Necesitaban salir.

"¿Estarás ocupada?". Me preguntó. Miré a la mesa donde estaba sentado Edward y suspiré.

_Si, tengo una cita con mi almohada y un tarro de helado. Ah y quizás unas películas para llorar._

Era patética. "Sí, saldré con las chicas y no tendré tiempo".

Mike asintió y cuando le rogué una vez más para que se fuera a sentar él acepto. Tenía que recuperar su orgullo y la cosa se estaba volviendo incómoda.

Me formé en la fila llena de gente que se embutía cochinadas frente a mí y tomé mi postre e intenté salir. Por suerte alguien se apiadó de mí y me tomó del brazo hasta sacarme.

"Mierda, gracias". Susurré cuando pude arreglarme el cabello y ver a quien había sido el salvador de mi pie de queso.

Y se me cayó la cara, la cual había llenado con ira e indiferencia durante todo el tiempo que estuve ignorando a Edward Cullen. Diez putos días y todo se había ido al tacho y ni siquiera le había dirigido ni tres palabras.

Estaba parado frente a mí con su sonrisa arrogante en su perfecta cara, aún sujetando mi brazo. Tenía ojeras y sus labios estaban hinchados de tantos besos que había tenido con Angela.

Estaba _tan_ celosa.

"Hola". Me saludó mientras mi cara de '_qué. Mierda.'_ Le borró la sonrisa.

No tenía nada que decirle a ese maldito besa chicas que están perdidamente enamoradas de él y las terminan confundiendo más. Así que fruncí el ceño y me di media vuelta.

"Espera, Espera". Me pidió mientras jalaba mi brazo y me pegaba en su pecho. "¿Podemos hablar?".

Lo miré como por cinco segundos y perdí la concentración como por diez. "Que te jodan, Edward". Fue mi respuesta antes de ser jalada involuntariamente fuera de la cafetería.

Edward me tenía cargada y mis pies intentaban golpearle la cara. Fallaba siempre y no entendía como era que nadie nos veía mientras él me secuestraba. Subimos hasta el segundo piso hasta que me dejó caer en el piso de un baño.

"No puede ser, idiota". Le grité cuando me di cuenta que me había traído al baño vacío del segundo piso, el baño que estaba perdido en los mapas del colegio. Digo, ni siquiera el director sabía de la existencia de este baño.

Me acerqué a la puerta e intenté abrirla pero el cuerpo de Edward se interpuso e intentó usar su sexo contra mí. Pero no iba a funcionar.

"Mierda, solo déjame salir". Le dije mientras me agarraba las sienes en una desesperada manera de hacer que se detuviera.

"No, vamos a hablar". Rolé los ojos mientras intentaba no mirar su boca. "Bien, en primer lugar no sé porqué mierda no me has hablado en estos días. ¡Diez días, Bella!".

Lo miré como si fuera a cortarle la cabeza. Maldito hipócrita.

"Edward, quiero decirte esto de la manera más fácil posible: ¡TU COMENZASTE A IGNORARME!".

Pude ver como su rostro perfecto se crispaba de confusión y luego de tristeza. Así es Eddy, toma. Que te duela.

Caminó de un lado para otro sin dejar espacio para que yo escapara mientras yo me sentaba en el piso del baño pensando qué haría ahora. Podría saltar por la ventana, pero dudaba que cupiera por ahí y seguramente él me agarraría de los pies…

"Bien, Bella. Tu ganas". Lo escuché decir mientras se sentaba frente a mí y me cogía de las manos. "Lo siento, enserio, lo siento mucho. Lamento haberte ignorado desde lo sucedido en el prado, digo, lo siento. Pero, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Tengo novia y tú estabas ahí y yo solo… no lo sé. No sé que me pasó. Tu eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que lo que tenemos terminé así. Por favor, perdóname. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar".

Auch. Y esas palabras, dichas tan rápidas y tan cruelmente pronunciadas me rompieron el corazón como si no estuviera lo suficientemente roto ya. Edward no me quería, yo solamente era su amiga y él mismo me lo había dicho. Tonta, Bella. ¿Por qué no lo viste venir? Era tan predecible. Tenía a todas las chicas del colegio coladas por y yo no era la excepción y ahora él lo sabía. Gracias, Edward. Me volviste emo.

"Yo… uh, Edward, yo…". Genial, no sabía qué decirle al tarado que me había dejado idiota.

"No haré nada… a menos que tu quieras"

Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba, ni en un millón de años vi venir esa bomba de sinceridad y perversidad hacia mí.

"No te sigo, Edward. En serio. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tú mismo me has dicho que tienes novia y que yo solamente soy tu amiga. ¿Qué quieres?"

Edward se pasó los dedos por su cabello cobrizo y me sonrió. "No lo sé, Bella. Créeme que yo tampoco entiendo esto. Solo sé que no te quiero lejos de mí"

Estaba a punto de plantarle una buena cachetada que lo volviera a la realidad y no a su película en la que yo iba a caer en sus brazos y él iba a tener a todas las chicas que quisiera cuando de la nada me acercó a él me besó con fuerza. Oh, sí. Estaba un 99% segura de que tenía que volver a mi plan en el cual le rompía el rostro a cachetadas pero mis labios malditos no hicieron nada más que profundizar el beso. Y mis manos traidoras fueron directamente a su cabello suave y comenzaron a hacer círculos en su espalda como si le indicaran que mi cuerpo quería algo más.

Y quería. Pero él no debía saberlo.

Me alejé de él de golpe y lo miré mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Edward respiraba agitadamente mientras pasaba una mano por mi rostro.

"¡Edward!". Grité. "¿Por qué…? ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?"

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "No lo sé. Pero me gusta".

Sonreí como tonta. En mi cabeza solamente estaba una palabra: zorra. Bien, Bella, te rebajaste al nivel de Angela.

"No podemos estar haciendo esto, Edward. Está mal y no es que la moral sea algo muy importante para ti o para mí, pero igual no lo siento bien. Esto no está bien".

"¿Y?"

Engreído. Rolé los ojos.

"Tú no me quieres".

"¿Tu me quieres?". Me preguntó y suspiré. Obviamente no iba a contestarle eso.

"Ese no es el punto. Tu estas saliendo con la tontita de Angela y como ella me quiere tanto estoy segura de que aprobará esto".

"¿Y qué?"

Maldito. Idiota. Egocéntrico.

"¿Y qué? Edward, este no es un favor como el de 'Hey, ayúdame a entrar al baño de chicas' o 'Bella, acompáñame a comprar ropa interior'. ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! Esto está mal. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me dejaría?".

Edward estuvo callado por unos segundos antes de contestar burlonamente.

"¿Cómo una excelente persona? Yo lo creo". Y comenzó a darme cortos besos por toda la cara. Lentos besos, besos profundos y sensuales…

"Mmm…" Maldito labio inferior. Mi punto débil y ahora Edward lo sabía.

"Bien, Swan. Sabía que te gustaba". Y comenzó a jugar con él como si fuera una pelotita de ping-pong.

Después de unos cuantos gemidos míos y risas de Edward me alejé de él y seguramente tenía una sonrisota de boba en mi cara.

Bien. Tenía que terminar con esto de una vez. Digo… él era Edward y era mi mejor amigo y honestamente su novia me valía mierda así que realmente no estaría haciendo nada malo, ¿o sí?

"Edward, no sé que estamos haciendo ni que repercusiones tenga para el futuro pero…". Edward me sonrió angelicalmente. Me derretía.

"Pero… te gusta y a mi también. ¿Así que eso es un sí?"

Lo miré por un rato meditando bien mis palabras.

"Por ahora. No quiero ser la amante de nadie".

Edward roló los ojos. Seguramente se sintió insultado.

"Vamos, Bella. Tenemos una atracción física alucinante. ¿Intentémoslo, ya?

Atracción física. Claro, mi corazón estaba loco por el suyo.

"Ok".

Y volvió a besarme.

* * *

Buenooooooooooooooo (:

Reviews ? Yo se que si (:


End file.
